


nasyan

by Roseangie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Multi, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseangie/pseuds/Roseangie
Summary: Três mulheres,melhor dizer três criaturas, uma criança . Memórias confusas , mágica e amores desperdiçados. Algumas mortes, algum sexo ... Vamos começar?





	1. nasyan

Anoitecia quando a porta da sala abriu com um som que parecia um misto de vento e trovoada. A névoa parecia ser um bônus dado àquela mise en scène pelo clima local, deixando entrar uma amiga querida e muitíssimo irritada.  

—  Por quê? Pode me dizer por quê? Você perdeu seu timing? Recebeu a maldita mensagem que te enviei e não disse nada até hoje, até agora? Sabe que horas são? Tem alguma ideia de que dia é hoje?

Não respondi. Não fazia mesmo a menor ideia da hora, sabia apenas que era o momento de decidir coisas importantes, de agradecer, de proteger, e que era hora de entender que talvez os meus sonhos estivessem acabados. Talvez Sibila tivesse que morrer e Isadora precisava ser salva e protegida. Luna precisava disso também. 

— Éramos tão perfeitas juntas, Isadora e eu, antes dos sonhos virarem pesadelos. Agora não conseguimos ser porto seguro nem para nossa filha quanto mais para alguém tão impulsivo quanto você, Sibila. 

Eu queria conversar sem usar de olhares desviados, respostas genéricas e desculpas furadas. Pediram minha ajuda para fazer o que era preciso e agora precisava contar à minha amiga que ela e Luna iriam desaparecer e ter suas memórias apagadas. Exiladas de tudo que conheciam. Parecia um castigo, mas não era. E tinha de contar para Sibila que não havia traço de Isadora em nenhum lugar do universo conhecido, e que agora eu me convencera que ela deve ter sido morta logo que foi raptada. Minha Isadora, morta! Logo ela! Isadora, a senhora do conhecimento de séculos, a guardiã das memórias perdidas da deusa colérica que estava diante de mim.

—  Entregue-me Luna e deixe-me levá-la para uma casa segura. Sei que Isadora gostaria que eu ficasse com nossa filha nesse momento complicado e difícil.

Ela me encarou por um momento em que pensei que me mataria. Creio que ela pensou nisso também, mas depois esmurrou meu peito até cansar, então enterrou-se em mim num abraço infinito.

—  Ela não está morta! Não acredite nisso, eu não acredito. Vou encontrá-la e rápido!

Sabia que tinha razão, mas agora tudo que queria era que meu amor sumisse e a deixasse, meu demônio, livre para matar ou ser morta! Lutar era seu vício e estava em síndrome de abstinência. Sibila esperava, parada no meio de um abraço natimorto. 

Meu silêncio a exasperou, ela saiu dos meus braços, tropeçou na mesinha de centro. Praguejando coisas em árabe voltou-me as costas. Da janela via a direção de seus pensamentos.

—  Tem certeza que é isso que quer, irmã?

—  Sim. Apague as lembranças das duas quando eu a encontrar, crie novas e leve-as para longe de mim. Só preciso ver a Luna uma vez antes de ir atrás do cretino que aprisionou Isadora.

—  Você pode contar comigo, basta pedir.

—  Sei disso, mas não quero colocar mais ninguém em risco. 

Um abraço selou nosso acordo. Ela invocou a passagem que iria nos levar até a casa onde Luna vivia. Apenas ela saberia quem fomos e para onde iríamos, pois minhas memórias sobre isso também seriam apagadas. Vi as memórias de minha filha serem apagadas diante de uma Sibila estática e irada. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e chispavam quando sentou-se diante de mim. Beijei sua boca e me deixei apagar e reprogramar até que sobrasse muito pouco de nossa amizade em minha mente, um fiapo de sonho.  Dali em diante seria a mãe de Luna e professora. Fechei os olhos até que acordei na minha nova vida.

Longe dali eu vi Isadora, uma visão frágil e irreal. Ela avançava em direção a um lugar que pensava ser seu lar. Instintivamente apertava o medalhão que trazia escondido sob a blusa. Os cabelos estavam avermelhados pelas longas horas passadas sob o sol. Caíam em cachos espiralados sobre seus ombros nus. O medalhão era meu e se ela lembrasse o feitiço veria meu rosto sorridente e o de Luna, mas ela não era mais uma bruxa, Sibila tirara isso dela, junto com as lembranças compartilhadas. Pude sentir isso. Parou um instante, a cabeça encostada à janela do ônibus, e sem pensar no que fazia eu a fiz sentir minha presença e ela me procurou. O olhar fixado na direção que ele havia escolhido como sua, vasculhou os ventos em busca de um sinal de sua presença, mas nada encontrou. Sibila sabia esconder muito bem o que não queria que fosse encontrado. 

A busca era inútil. Eu desisti e chorei por ter recebido esse fiapo de esperança. Isadora estava viva e sem memória vagava no mundo dos mortais.  Sibila aparecia em meus sonhos, caçando Eram sonhos de morte e dor intermináveis. Sem nosso amor, ela era apenas ódio sem porto, sem memória, sem propósito.


	2. ARTESANIA

 

Estou morta. Ninguém vê minha arte, meu encanto fica circunscrito ao passado é fumaça de velas e incensos extintos mas há tanto a fazer e tão pouco tempo. Pensar em tempo é quase engraçado, quase .  Sozinha fica mais difícil, mas eu me adapto, esse é meu maior talento. Conjuro as memórias sem pressa, o tempo corre ao meu redor, mas preciso esquecê-lo e me concentrar na matéria prima. Frases perfeitas para um trabalho bem feito. Danço com as palavras: salvação, redenção e morte.   Fecho os olhos e rompo as defesas uma a uma. São muitas, perfeitas e intrincadas. Sua mente está cercada de bem construídas muralhas de escuridão. Por fim eu a vejo. Está imerso em pesadelos e só tem olhos para a mulher que eu sou que fui e que serei. Ela vai morrer, sempre morre. Já vi dezenas de vezes.

Preciso me apressar, logo ela vai acordar sem que eu consiga dizer o feitiço que fiz, terminar o trabalho. Vestida na pele da outra recito meus versos. Ele não se importa quando volto a ser eu mesma e sussurro o feitiço. Está feito. Ele volta ao sonho, mas não se lembra do sonho em si, apenas do medo, do desespero e do desejo. Acorda naquela hora em que, embora seja muito tarde para dormir é muito cedo para levantar.  A voz permanecia. Ela sussurrava a história que também era a minha  e de Isadora, enquanto as cinzas do que tinha sido uma vasta biblioteca de encantos e lendas dançava no vento e as cinzas eram quase belas rodopiando, segredando os gritos que haviam calado pelo fogo e pela espada. 

Abriu os olhos e junto com a dor foi atingido pela visão dela. Estava bela tingida pelas cores do incêndio mortiço e  pensou num verso que combinaria bem com a cena, mas a dor afastou o breve surto de poesia. A dor e a lembrança dela eram quase a mesma coisa. “Quando trancei tua pele na minha eu me perdi” Ele pensou ou disse, não tinha certeza.  Ela acomodou melhor a cabeça da outra que sentia seus afagos e se encantava com a festa que os cabelos dela faziam em seu rosto e deslizou para um sono suave, sua mente vacilava entre o terreno do real e do sonho e num dos dois ela cantava feitiços numa língua morta e sorria e ela falava ou pensava, ou pensava e falava, ou  dormia e sonhava?

“Minha sombra era maior do que eu e você, naquela época em que eu te odiava. Não tinha alma, agora você sabe. Era feita de um imenso vazio”

Ela fechou os olhos para não ver como o rosto dela ainda era o mesmo, para não se encantar com as pequenas rugas que brincavam em torno dos olhos da mulher para quem compusera seus melhores poemas, seus melhores feitiços e as suas piores maldições. A mulher que carregava um pedaço de sua alma. 

“Como se percebe que alguém não tem alma quando a embalagem é tão bela? Eu não percebi.”

Um fragmento de livro flutuou  e ela pensou que parecia uma borboleta ferida.

“Os livros não me falaram de você, Nenhum presságio me alertou do perigo em teus olhos,” Em algum lugar além do incêndio espadas retiniam e os últimos guardiões morriam. Ela lembrou de que o homem a quem devia matar também era um guardião, velho e cansado como aqueles que morriam lá adiante.  Ela acarinhou seus cabelos da sua mulher e voltou a cantarolar o feitiço. O guardião avançava pelas defesas e não acreditava mais em feitiços. A pele da mulher tinha uma luminescência suave que ia se intensificando junto com a lua cheia que se erguia no céu e o encanto adquiriu um ritmo mais febril. 

“Não precisa fazer isso, não me deve nada, fez o que precisava fazer. Naquela lua negra você não roubou um pedaço da minha alma, eu te dei.”

Ela cantava e quando os assassinos dos guardiões cruzaram o portão uma luz imensa envolveu a todos e ela teve tempo de ver o guardião  cair enquanto via Isadora ser levada pela luz e escapar de tudo. 

Isadora acordou banhada em suor. Um cão uivava. Gatos faziam buracos no telhado. E, por um instante, havia um olhar de brasa acesa num canto do quarto. Ela olhou de novo, mas não havia nada além da cadeira vazia. Lembrava-se desse olhar e da pele luminosa da mulher que se escondia nas sombras. Sonhos são sempre imprecisos, Mesmo esses que sonhamos acordados, essas visões alquebradas, velhas e vazias. O dia invadia a cidade enquanto afastava dos seus olhos as cinzas dos livros mortos e fingia não ver o fogo que dormia na pele da mulher sonhada. Ficou deitada, tomando coragem para levantar.  As sombras do quarto se desfazendo, numa lentidão que agoniava.

Caminhou pelo quarto para espantar as últimas teias de aranha que o sonho havia deixado. Ouvia a voz recitando os versos, sabia que era um feitiço um chamado, consciente ou inconscientemente direcionado a ela. Estava naquela ciranda há dois anos. Eram sonhos que continuavam de outros sonhos e pesadelos, sempre mostrando a mesma mulher. Acordava impregnada dela, seu rosto, seu sorriso sem nome,seu gosto na ponta da língua. Por mais que tentasse pensar em outra coisa, ser racional, não conseguia. Ela estava por toda parte. 

Blindava os pensamentos contra o olhar irreal e vagava pelas ruas soçobrando em cacos de beijos, morte e feitiços. As pessoas, a cidade, o trabalho pareciam sombras. O tempo se arrastava até o entardecer, quando ela corria para casa. Dormir e sonhar eram seus desejos. Tudo que queria. Dormir e lembrar.  O mundo desperto era o pesadelo, o inferno, onde se escondia. Procurava-a nas mulheres que trazia para sua vida e se sentia ridícula procurando por seu demônio em cada rosto de mulher. No sonho ela a fazia sentir tão completa, que juraria que estava desperta e havia ainda aquela sensação familiar de ser totalmente amada; uma satisfação que,  sabia era mágica demais para ser real.


	3. maresia e lembranças

  
Eu não consigo escrever e minha filha dorme profundamente. A janela aberta deixa entrar respingos de chuva e um vento gelado prenhe de maresia e lembranças, perguntas, respostas, ecos e silêncios. Estremeço e atravesso a sala pra fechar a janela. Vejo céu , mar e a praia misturados num só tom de cinza que me encanta mais do que a tela branca do computador. Parece que a tempestade representa tudo que levou a poesia embora e, subitamente o mar me parece amistoso. Ando sem pressa  e  não há nada que me obrigue a correr até a areia molhada. 

Caminho lenta e cuidadosamente. Pretendo esperar  a lua. Sou lunática, dizem.. Alguém chama meu nome e eu finjo não ouvir mas sua energia vem até mim numa brisa morna  que  me atravessa, enquanto  vagava entre acordada e dormindo. Sentou na cama, acendeu desajeitadamente a luz do criado-mudo e escreveu um nome nas costas de um envelope, caso viesse a esquecer; o que era virtualmente impossível, pois era dolorosamente óbvio que sentia falta da família. Escreveu todos os nomes numa furiosa orgia de palavras e depois veio até mim e nos olhamos bem fundo. Minhas intenções claras como a lua que surgia,claras como as dela. Caminhamos na direção  uma da outra e nos abraçamos longamente.

Pensou , vagamente, que nada daquilo faz sentido e ainda assim beijo sua boca. Primeiro um roçar leve e inocente que logo se torna em algo mais invasivo e lascivo. Nossas línguas deslizam. Veludo vermelho. Ela se afasta e eu deito de costas no chão, avaliando os desejos que me distraem dos meus intentos. Fico confortável e cheia de vontade de apenas satisfazer  seus sonhos. Sorri, no quarto distante, ela sonha e escreve mas sente o toque da pele distante, da língua deslizante e se  assusta. Liga a TV e tenta fugir. Acho divertido e penso em voltar ao mar mas desisto e sussurro:   
  
—  Duas e trinta e dois. Você fica comigo?   
  
Riu consigo mesma ao compreender o convite implícito na pergunta e respondeu em voz alta, conversando com a mulher que não via:   
  
—  É uma proposta tentadora!   
  
— Você já viu a bela lua cheia que faz aí fora? Amanhã esqueceremos mas agora estamos juntas e mais vivas do que antes.   
  
Não conseguia entender tudo , apreendia apenas uma parte, mas gostou da voz e gostou ainda mais da língua que descrevia arabescos perfeitos em sua boca. Ficou ali acordada, ouvindo  sentindo e tentando compreender melhor. Com o passar das horas a mulher parecia tão próxima, tão presente, que era como se a conhecesse. Dormiu e sonhou. Estava sozinha, via sombras e vultos por toda parte. Sombras das quais surgia uma figura vestida de branco, uma mulher diáfana. Aos poucos conseguiu ver  em seu quarto,com mais clareza o contorno do corpo da mulher ainda encoberta pela névoa. O rosto era sereno, a voz era doce e firme. Seu vestido claro, açoitado pelo vento, e então, a mulher o acariciou e mansamente  retirou meu vestido. Beijou meus seios e em sua cabeça eu posso ouvir a música que ele ouvia enquanto me amava.  Cantaria a mesma  canção  por horas, aproveitando a sensação de liberdade maravilhosa daquela terra que tinha tanta luz, tanta cor, onde era impossível continuar triste. Se pudesse, se não houvesse tantas pessoas queridas envolvidas,  ficaria ali para sempre. Sorri diante desse sentimento tão oposto ao que havia me trazido até a praia e até seu abraço. Eu ri. Ela gostou da risada e sorriu.   



	4. Vórtices

Vaga e oca ela observa os vórtices no céu claro estendendo dedos alongados e fantasmagóricos que pareciam estar procurando por ela. Encolheu-se um pouco na poltrona quando um deles passou mais perto , sentiu  a energia mas suspirou  sabendo-se protegida e invisível. Avançava em direção àquele lugar que já está começando a considerar um lar. Seu coração estava apertado e ela instintivamente apertava o medalhão que trazia escondido sob a blusa. Os cabelos avermelhados pelas longas horas passadas sob o sol, caíam em cachos espiralados sobre seus ombros nus.  Parou um instante a cabeça encostada ao volante, as nuvens agora pareciam um rebanho de ovelhas em fuga, bordadas num azul intenso e luminoso sem pensar muito no que fazia ela  procurou. O olhar fixado na direção que sentia , que havia escolhido como sua, vasculhou os ventos em busca de um sinal de sua presença, mas nada encontrou. O velho sabia se esconder tão bem quando não queria ser encontrado que a busca era inútil. Ela desistiu.

Fechando os olhos podia rever a garota curiosa e ansiosa que ela um dia foi sendo guiada até o mestre por centenas de acasos que, agora ela sabia, jamais foram casuais . Ainda podia ver o sorriso dele, ainda sentia o gosto da ansiedade e do medo que sentiu no primeiro beijo. Podia sentir a raiva que sentira quando ela a mandou embora. Estava tudo ali guardado em suas lembranças, escondido entre seus sonhos.  Abriu os olhos e perdeu-se na observação da estrada e em vigiar o vórtice que se aproximava. Precisava fechar-se também, bloquear todos os canais e afundar no mar de pensamentos corriqueiros para que nem mesmo ele a encontrasse.

Podia sentir que estavam perto, perto demais. Não pretendia voltar, não podia mais negar quem era por isso estava voltando, para reaprender, refazer os caminhos e no processo reencontrar a si mesma. Nunca aceitou muito bem os métodos dele, nunca falaram exatamente a mesma língua exceto na cama.  Lembrava-se de uma discussão com o amigo, numa manhã de primavera. Estavam deitados na grama os pés descalços mergulhados na água fria do lago.

—  Não seja tonta — disse caçoando — Ninguém em sã consciência renega esse poder! Você mesma não renega completamente, andou pesquisando e treinando não foi? Arrancou de mim toda a informação que podia e eu te ensinei o melhor que pude!

Ela sentiu-se de novo inundada pela raiva. Poderia ter se afogado nela. Ela não escolheu, apenas aceitou os fatos. Havia aprendido muito, tornara-se eficiente deixando de ser distraída, embora ainda fosse crédula e muito descuidada com sua própria segurança é verdade, mas ainda assim muito capaz.

—  Eu não preciso de vocês. Nem de você nem de ninguém. Eu só preciso... Acreditar em mim mesma e posso perfeitamente viver sem isso!

Ele gargalhou e pondo-se sobre ela, prendeu seu rosto entre as mãos e deu-lhe um beijo.

—  Você é pura magia, mesmo que não use seu maldito medalhão. E eu preciso de você, vem morar comigo? Quebro meu medalhão se você disser que sim e até compro o maldito carro se quiser, embora voar seja bem mais rápido e eu sem minha mágica perca metade do meu charme e me sinta a mais desprotegida das criaturas, eu faria isso por você!

—  E as pessoas ainda te acusam de ser manipulador? Que injustiça! Você é o rei dos manipuladores! — ela o beijou sem pressa. — Você está certo é tolice minha... Não consigo imaginar você num carro comigo.

A lembrança se foi assim como ela o abandonara há muito tempo, junto com outros pequenos sonhos. 

**Author's Note:**

> É uma história original desconectada, acho, de qualquer fandom. Alinha do tempo tbm é desconexa como meus pensamentos. Fique à vontade.


End file.
